


Imprisoned

by Prudence_Chastity



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prudence_Chastity/pseuds/Prudence_Chastity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveline wakes up feeling a little different. Horrors ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisoned

Aveline sighed, warmed by the flush naked body of her lover behind her. She curled back against the body, feeling a familiar, thick swell between her legs. Its great girth pulsed, warming her; Aveline could already feel the beginning trickle of a warm rush at her sex. Lips brushed the nape of her neck, luring the half-sleeping Aveline back to the delight of her dreams. Tied between two relaxing realities without a clear desire to retreat to either of them completely, Aveline rested, content in the bliss of both.

A smooth, practiced hand glazed over her breast, only renewing the warm flush of heat within her belly as the fingers idly began to fondle and massage her. "Mmm,"

Aveline felt the soft heat on the bottom of her lobe before she was bitten gently, flesh gnawed by her lover, who gently descended to the side of her cheek and kissed her. That heavy warmth between her legs pulled back then, making Aveline frown at its absence. She felt it again only seconds later, nuzzling the cheeks of her ass. "Please," there was her pleading request. Aveline smiled, eyes still closed in rest. Even the rare, few occasions Donnic wanted to dominate, he only did so with her only did so with her permission.

Aveline shifted back, nesting that solid beast a little ways further into her, thereby giving permission to proceed. The hand cupping her breast squeezed gratefully and another slender-fingered one nudged into her sex, while the hardened girth at her ass pushed between tight cheeks. Aveline gasped at the tri-sensation, pleasure seeping through her and soaking the fingers toying at her sex. Her eyes shut tighter as that formidable stiff shoved further into her, inch by inch until Aveline was sure she'd pop from that great girth alone. Perhaps it was only the dream, but Donnic seemed to go on forever as her tight crevasses parted for him.

Aveline gasped, so embarrassingly soaked after one simple push. The hands on her body continued their play, squeezing her breast bud between two fingers and flicking that hardened nub deep inside her. Aveline twitched, curled, eyes shut tight against the overwhelming wash of pleasure. She wondered if she'd ever been this aroused so quickly, already molten and seeping out.

Teeth on her chin playfully nipped, then kissed the spot with a gentler touch. Aveline felt that hot breath again, breathing its heat down the back of her ear. She shuddered, so thoroughly taken up her pleasure. "You're… so hard," Aveline breathed raggedly. "Did you _grow_ a few inches?"

The chuckle from behind her was lighter than his usual laugh, filled with mirth. And why wouldn't it be? When he had her so completely tanked on the pleasure of his body.

That hot breath hovered over her ear again, positively driving Aveline to shudders by the thick musk over the tone, desire-laden as it was. "Ready?"

"Yesss," Aveline moaned, almost whimpered. Those lips kissed her shoulder seconds before the beast drew out. The kiss turned into a bite, followed by a penetrating thrust.

Aveline bucked so hard, the teeth dislodged from her shoulder, scraping the skin raw. The arm on her breast curled instead over her stomach, pulling her back to sink in with another mind-blasting entry. Fingers at her core playing dual attack with the stiff within her ass. She was gaping in seconds, gasping in even less; that delicious beast pulled from her and pounded again, and _again_. Aveline writhed. Uncontrollably soaked, she clenched on those fingers with blinding inability to stop herself, pitching over the edge into orgasm with a scream that shook them both-

And still, Donnic rammed into her.

In hindsight, Aveline couldn't blame him, she'd come so fast, and he, stiffer than a board, like steel, or a crystal diamond, but even at the first quick thrust in her high, Aveline's scream broke glass levels, she reared so dangerously. Her orgasmic, ecstasy-driven scream broke on the second thrust, which twisted Aveline so hard inside, she'd wonder if Donnic's fingers broke, if she could wonder such things. Thrown into to abyss, she lurched, choking as a second orgasm raged through her broken body. Aveline contorted, unable to breathe, think, or know anything beyond her bliss. The dual attack of double orgasms was so much, Aveline forgot her name.

And with one last, powerful rear thrust, hot seed shot into her, jarring Aveline's over-pleasured body so bad, she broke. A third orgasm, something she'd never reached three times in a row, crashed into her with such power, all sentient notion sapped from her in an instant. Aveline _writhed,_ unable to do anything but as the heavens clouded over as if she were floating. Aveline found the Maker there, smiling down at her, oddly enough with Hawke grinning madly at her side. Aveline blinked, too pleasured to even be confused by this strange, delirious daydream, for everything seemed just fine as she frolicked along with her friend, nugs dancing in a circle around them.

It took several long minutes to blink reality back.

Her ass hurt, but none of that seemed to matter in her pleasured daze. Aveline's eyes cracked open to stare at an unfamiliar wall, which was hardly alarming, as Aveline doubted she'd be able to identify her own hand in this dizzy moment. One by one, over a long space of time, things slowly registered back into hazy consciousness; she felt the body behind her first, with limb'ed-things wrapped around her front. She _felt_ more than knew that someone was speaking, but Aveline had gone temporary deaf to listened words. Her eyes fluttered, exhaustion creeping over her bliss fast.

When she didn't respond to the voice— couldn't, really— the hand over her stomach lifted to her cheek. It was sticky with something. Her? The fingers touched her cheek with a gentle caress, perhaps trying to see if she were alright. Unable to speak, Aveline moved her head tiredly to take the fingers into her mouth, where she gave them a little suckle of assurance. Her eyes fluttered closed with those fingers in her mouth. So tired…

Aveline inhaled deeply, drowsiness settling over her. The second arm around her stomach squeezed. Aveline sighed into the comfort, bliss taking her back to the realm of her dreams.

**XXX**

Long hours later, Aveline stirred in the warm arms of her recent lover, tightly clung to their body. She was surprised to register the still-present bulge nestled between her legs. Donnic was usually just as sated after making such brutally delicious love to her. Her ass still hurt, but much less than Aveline would've imagined after such a spree. It existed as a dull, aching throb, as if she were used to such pleasure this way. She was not, of course. She and Donnic had only experimented like this once ever before. She'd enjoyed it then, there was little Donnic could do to her that she didn't favor, but she'd preferred regular intercourse and so had he.

But this instance… phew! Aveline warmed at the very thought of it, most of that within her cheeks. Donnic had held out so long in her, it was incredible. Aveline salivated a little just thinking about it, he'd been so delicious. Aveline curled back against her love; Donnic deserved his cuddles today. Void! She'd sleep with him again if he wanted help with that hard-on, she was so pleased.

Nuzzling contentedly under his chin, Aveline could feel his hard nipples biting into her back. She shivered. _Damn_ , he _was_ still aroused. Aveline didn't know whether to be impressed or frightened. They'd have to revert back to regular sex, if such was the case. Aveline needed to be able to walk, after all. His chest on her was giving all kinds of goosebumps, so smooth and raised against her back, dipping back into the even swell of his breasts-

_Wait._

Aveline's eyes popped open.

Eyes drifting slowly downward to the arm laced around her belly, two immediate distractions stole her attention away.

1: Her skin was dark. Too dark for her tone.

2: Her breasts were easily the swollen breadth of small watermelons.

Aveline's scream cut off early when the body behind her shifted, hard boner pressing up to her sex and silencing her in an instant of terror. Hardened breast buds ground into her back, but Aveline remained silent in her moment of disbelief. Aveline extended her neck to look over those breasts, where terror-filled eyes located a pair of slender, pale, feminine arms that wound around her stomach securely.

Aveline covered her mouth to curtail another scream. Her heart thudded thunderously in her chest. _No._ Aveline thought, mortified. _It's a dream- a goddamn bloody nightmare!_ She closed her eyes and pinched herself, fingernails digging deep into the tender of her skin. The hardness between her legs shifted then, freezing Aveline to the spot. She snuggled warmly, curling her ankle over Aveline's possessively before her grip around Aveline's stomach tightened. Aveline gaped, abhorrently warm sex lathered over that solid cock. _Damn whore!_ Aveline cursed. _This body's aroused by the simplest of touches, taking everything out of proportion._ She tried to calm herself, slow her breathing as she comprehended her situation.

Her body was not her own. Some ungodly, soulless creature had robbed that from her. Even now, Aveline couldn't imagine how she'd missed it before; she felt all wrong. Too slender, shapely, and full of foreign curves, there was a damn metallic end of a stud below her lip for the Maker's sake!

How hadn't she noticed? She was so… small. Pliable and limber, nothing like _her_ strong, durable body. And what of Hawke? If Aveline could blush in this deeply-tanned body, she was sure she would be. Donnic and Hawke weren't even remotely alike, aside from the one feature… and even that had been different! When she was sliding into her rear-

_I need to get out of here._ Yes, that was the best option. She needed to focus. Aveline had to escape, get free of this nightmare and figure out what the fuck was going on. It'd do no one any good to have a panic attack on the spot, not with Marian's dick nestled between her legs like that.

She shouldn't wake Hawke; that was a given. Aveline _definitely_ did not want to deal with that again. And no, she could be horrified by thinking about it later. It was best to slip out quietly, solve this, and refuse to speak a word of the incident to anyone.

However, pulling out seemed to be a problem. Aveline pushed, gently at first, then with growing annoyance to escape Hawke's affectionate hold, but the girl held strong. Doing her best to keep Hawke from awaking, Aveline strained against those strong arms to utterly no avail, merely inviting Hawke to squeeze her tighter to her best friend's body. _Fuck,_ Aveline squirmed, so very uncomfortable with Hawke's aroused breasts pressing into her back. It was making this body hot; unhelped by the giant resting between her legs. _She's too weak to even break free of a little hug? Dammit, 'Bela!_

Admittedly, Hawke was strong, but this was boarding ridiculous. No matter which way Aveline twisted or squirmed, that hold on her remained firm, unyielding, even when she'd given up most caution about keeping her asleep. Hawke slept like a bear and Aveline was stuck. This hardly bode well for when the girl awoke, if that pulsing beast at her core was anything to go by.

_Okay,_ Aveline struggled to rationalize amidst this hard situation. _Brute force obviously won't work. I have to trick her somehow, get her to let go without really waking her._ Aveline winced, her choices very limited. It didn't take long before her mind strayed to that stiff, bloated beast rubbing against her again. Hawke had shifted last time she'd been touched, what if… Aveline bit her lower lip, then tongued the back metal of the stud in annoyance when she felt it too much. _Maker,_ she really didn't want to touch her again, but that heat gathering under her couldn't all be her. That meant Hawke was only getting more aroused, and super-aroused people always woke up. Aveline was on a limited time basis here, with very little option.

She glanced down again, annoyed when only the sight of Isabela's breasts filled her vision. The damn cushions were so voluptuous, she couldn't even see her stomach! Aveline craned her neck over, but, taking that as a danger of escape, Hawke simply hugged to her tighter. Aveline gave up; there was nothing she could do from this position that Hawke didn't hug her more. She needed a different route…

Aveline craned her neck over her shoulder, checking Hawke behind her. The woman slept blissfully, troubleless in the Fade. Aveline grunted; she had to move, maneuver out of this desperate spot. She started to, pressing herself to the full extent of Hawke's arms before she began to turn, wincing when she felt that monstrous hard-on rubbing her inner thighs. She rolled in Hawke's arms, into her, accidentally, for the woman held her so close, but successfully managed the turn. She shivered when her breast buds scraped against Hawke's, tremors of heat blossoming within to drip upon Hawke's hard wood. Hawke shuddered too.

Aveline had to hurry.

She first tried pushing back against Hawke's shoulders, but all that earned her was a glomp so possessive, Aveline found herself glued to Hawke's front in a bear hug. Aveline swore, able to do even less from such a position. A thought occurred to her; how Donnic would shiver when particularly aroused for her. If she could get Hawke to do that, maybe the hold on her would momentarily weaken enough to slip away. It wasn't as if she were flowing with options at the moment anyway.

Leaning up as close as she could get to Hawke's ear, she whispered in a voice far silkier than her own. "Marian," she ran a finger down Hawke's smooth back as she did so. "Fuck me."

The maneuver held the desired effect. Hawke shivered, grip loosening enough for Aveline to squirm out from under her, but Aveline moved too fast. Instead of waiting for Marian's hold to lighten altogether, she wriggled early, hasty to get free.

Such was her downfall, for when the threat of Aveline's disappearance re-emerged without her full space to escape, Hawke went on the offensive as she gripped Aveline around the waist and yanked her back over- right onto Hawke's waiting, stiff cock.

Aveline gasped at the entry, body immediately clenching upon her in such a way that had her quaking. Hawke settled, happy little dazed smile gracing her features as she relaxed again.

Aveline could barely believe her terrible luck. _She's in me again._ Long, thick, and healthy, Aveline felt stretched to swollen proportions, even without her body's trained response to clench. _Andraste, she's huge. No wonder Isabela always looks so smug when talking about it._ The way she felt, Hawke was inherently twice as blessed as either of her husbands. Aveline shook her head. _It's not me. This only feels natural because this whore's used to rough sex and gets off on it. It's her pleasure, not mine._

Somewhat reassured, Aveeline changed tactics, averting her eyes as she backed her hips an inch and quickly reached between them before Hawke could follow. She grabbed ahold of Hawke at her hilt. Hawke froze. Slowly, Aveline gripped her and closed her eyes, fighting to ignore how massive Hawke felt between her fingers or how filthy wet it made her.

Aveline gently pushed back Hawke by her sensitive member. Hawke whined, but amazingly, obeyed, hips backing away from Aveline's enough to give her space to breathe before she'd entirely withdrawn. Aveline sighed in relief and continued the gentle push. Slowly, Hawke backed off, whimpering, but obedient as Aveline guided her away. "That's it," Aveline guided, grateful when Hawke shivered again. "Back away from the cookie jar, Hawke. Easy now."

Hawke whimpered, eyes peering open at that wonderful, familiar touch on the hottest part of her body that'd been plaguing her dreams the last twenty minutes. "'Bela?" Aveline froze. Hawke blinked to consciousness, eyes dropping to her second head. A hazy smile crossed her pretty features as she looked back up to her disguised best friend. "You're too good to me."

"Hawke," Aveline choked, fumbling for an explanation. She couldn't tell Hawke the truth, not after being fucked up the ass only hours ago, not when she had Hawke by the hilt upon waking up in the morning. "I… I thought you were asleep."

Hawke smiled, brilliant blues shining with such love and affection, Aveline had trouble fathoming the depths of her care for the whore. "I was until you touched me." Hawke bent her head further and kissed Aveline's cheek, whispering a sultry shiver that sent chills down Aveline's spine. "I love it when you grab me… _caress_ me like that."

"Brrrr." Aveline shivered, so very uncomfortable with the responsive heat her body warmed with to that. When her hand failed to move, Hawke shifted closer.

"Cold, baby? I could warm you right— "

"No, no, stay there." Aveline protested, glad for once the whore always sounded so damn suggestive, even in her horror. She dragged her hand down Hawke's great length once, doing her best to ignore how enchantingly small Isabela's fingers felt. _That must be why she feels so damn huge,_ Aveline reasoned. _These fucking tiny hands._

Hawke shivered before her and Aveline blinked to clear the image of her best friend's trembling breasts from her mind. _Maker,_ Aveline closed her eyes. _This is so awkward._ She dragged her thumb across Hawke's great girth testingly, slowly dragging her fingers back up her size. "Isabela," Hawke shuddered, loving every touch. Aveline opened her eyes only when sure she'd meet her face. She started back down her. "Mmm," Hawke sighed, eyes sparkling. Watching her features twitch in pleasure seemed almost worse. Unthinkingly, she lowered her eyes again, silently gawking at Hawke's incredible inflation. Aveline closed her jaw abruptly, poking the back end of her libet with her tongue to calm her nerves. _Just a handjob. Get it over with. It's nowhere near as bad as-_ Hawke quaked violently.

"Really?" Aveline's eyes lifted to Hawke's again in confusion. She tongued the silver backing again, not liking that look in her eyes. "You want to… b-buttt this morning…"

Aveline had no idea. She gulped in trepidation.

"Oh Maker, I love you." Hawke trembled, taking Aveline by surprise when she kissed her. "We can do that in the shower, after I've washed it off."

Aveline choked. _What did I agree to?_

She squeezed Hawke firmly in her grasp, picking up the pace. _Need to get this over with before this damn body signals her to do more. Damn whore._

Deciding the dick was better to watch than her impending orgasm face, Aveline kept her eyes trained down, which widened with the sight of Hawke's great release. Hawke gripped her as she came, giving Aveline the experience of every tiny shudder that ran through her best friend. Also, an inappropriate welling of heat gathered at her core with the warm sensation of Hawke's lust coating her thigh.

Aveline lay there awkwardly, reaching those womanly hands up around Hawke's back to give her something to do with them.

"You're the best, 'Bela." Hawke breathed, resting safely in those arms. She pulled back to stroke Aveline's cheek fondly. "You don't _have_ to give me head in the shower if you don't feel up to it." Aveline's eyes bulged. "I know you, uhh, were feeling a little tired after I slipped in you this morning."

" _You were awake for that?"_

Hawke offered her a guilty grin. "You were making me so hard, all that squirming- "

Aveline hit her. "Is that supposed to be an excuse?"

Hawke's features literally melted to that of a wounded, stung animal in seconds, it was amazing. Even Aveline felt an immense tug of guilt. "I'm sorry," Hawke mewled. "I thought you- "

"Shh," Aveline quieted, guilt eating her up. She touched Hawke's cheek gently. "You okay?"

Hawke's lip jutted to match her lowered eyes. "I'm sorry."

Aveline's damn conscious pulled at her. It was a shame that'd apparently crossed over with the switch. She couldn't leave Hawke so injured for Isabela; as much as she didn't like it, the pirate probably didn't hit her. Not like that, anyway.

Aveline rubbed her cheek where the blow landed. "I'm sorry for hitting you." Hawke's face lifted minutely. Sighing inwardly, Aveline leaned forward and kissed Hawke's injured cheek.

It was absurd how much the small apology cheered her up.

"Can we go shower now?" Hawke asked, half pleading.

"I'm not giving you oral." Aveline warned, dropping that face. "Maybe next week," she amended.

"Next _week?_ " Hawke's face fell even further. "You punish me so."

_Good heavens,_ Aveline had a bad feeling it'd be a _long_ fucking day.

**XXX**

"Ughhh," Isabela groaned, " _Why_ do I feel like I've digested a bull twice over?" she touched her head, which felt unusually thick under thick, clumsy fingers. Isabela wondered if she might be still drunk. _Shit,_ Isabela moaned, so utterly lethargic. _I didn't drink last night._ "Hawke," Isabela grumbled. "I swear, I'll cut out your teeth. I feel swollen like a tit. What'd you do to me? Fuck." She felt a body move behind her, but when the erection poked into her back, Isabela frowned, blinking to consciousness. "You're not Hawke," she mumbled, turning enough to see an all too hairy Donnic behind her. His arm wrapped over her shoulder, nudging a breast. She glanced down at chest that he'd scraped. "Balls."

Donnic tried to scoot up behind her, but Isabela would have none of it. Flinging his hand off, she ordered, "Down, boy," then stood from the bed, struggling to orient herself in this bulky, awkward frame. "Andraste's ass, Aveline," Isabela cursed, so damn colossal and thick. She crossed to the mirror propped up on the far wall stared at herself for a good long, hard moment. "I'm so… freckled and muscular." She flexed experimentally, alarmed at the bulge. "Raspberry fucks! That's almost as big as Hawke's cock." She studied herself in the mirror, turning this way and that.

"…Love?"

"Go back to sleep, Sweetie," Isabela waved off distractedly. "Massive Mama got some chores to get to." Shaking her head, Isabela turned to her dresser to set out.


End file.
